A Stubborn Current
by Beccal47
Summary: She peered into the plastic rapped bag , Still walking along and noticing that it was teared. Mal's day was getting nothing but worse. But what if her mistakes had turned out to be a blessing in disguise? And does Eight really have feelings for her?. / Beyblade Zero - G / Eight X Mal / One Shot / Rated T just in case/


**I'm truthfully aware of the fact that i've NEVER written A one - shot **

**before. So this could totally be a disaster defintly with the couple **

**i'm writing about xD ...Or it could be the other way around ...I guess it **

**just depends. Let's find out**

**ENJOY!~~!~!**

_A Stubborn Current_

"Thank you!"

"No , Thank you" said a smiling cashier , waving off to the pink headed little girl.

Mal stepped on to the dry concrete. The humid air drove through her hair , The grass waved beside the rumbling street. Everything felt great today she thought. Mal skipped along the curve observing the sights , Mal noticed that the bag felt more lighter then it did eariler. She peered into the plastic rapped bag , Still walking along and noticing that it was teared.

_Madokas' gonna kill me! _Mal thought sighing. She carefully let it down sitting on one knee looking into what items were lost. Madoka sent her to buy some bey parts for the store and she said it would only take about an hour , But now it would take even longer. She collected the items that were left from the spill and scurried back to the store "Ugh , why did this have to happen now!_?" _Mal said frustrated at her heedless actions. She was minorly aggitated by the fact that when she arrived , after thirty minutes of walking , The store was closed. Mal looked at her light pink watch it read 8:00 o' clock.

The sun dipped down below giving off a peach colored tint , She decided it would be easier to just walk since it was getting dark , But it was just to dangerous to go alone. Mal then took way to riding the bus instead. She trailed herself to the bench near the bus stop. Watching many cars swoop by leaving strands of light behind them. Mal wanted so much to go home , To sleep in her bed and have bubbly dreams. That would'nt happen until she got on the bus. Time seemed to blur away minute by minute...

"HEY HEY , Strawberry head!" a voice called out pushing Mal carefully back and forth.

"Leave me alone..." She grumbled reaching her hand out shoing the noise away.

"I'm gonna hit you with my board if you don't get up." It spoke again but , this time Mal reached out a little to far , and ended up on the floor. Reasurring she was awakon. Her vision lacking focus , Then finally cleared. Showing a blue haired little boy none as ...Eight.

" I think you're stupid for sleeping on a bench" He said snickering. a plastered grin on his face.

Mal wondered why Eight was out so late at night? and , why did he care to stop or even look at her without going on his way. She's always been puzzeled by how playfull and mischiveous he was and that he never talked to her or been compared to at all , Even though Eights' never ever been partiality interested in her. Partly becuase she's been nothing but , petty trouble to him. Like the time she drew on his face making him all out furoius, driving Zero and everyone else into a all out war with the Unabara brothers.

She knew were she stood with Eight.

"..." Mal said nothing back , Only picked herself up (_because she knew Eight would'nt bother with being gentlemen at all)_ and started walking off. She heard Eight's skateboard and knew he was following her , But in surprise rode up right smack in front of her.

"PFFT , rhude much" She said to herself going around Eight. Proceeding to go on.

"If you don't want to go alone in the DARK you better come BACK here right now!" Eight yelled at her , But Mal did'nt holt she just went a little faster.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He said appearing from Mals side. She did'nt answer She only put her chin up in self pride.

"UGHH How dare - , When i get home i'm going to send my brother after you!" Whined Eight. That was it Mal could'nt take anymore of his childish acts.

She turned to his face looked him srtaight in the eye and said...

" Stop depending so much on you brother he won't always be there to back up your foolish acts , YOU HEAR ME!" She screamed completely worn out by his remarks.

Eight teared up turning away from her. Hiding his crys

" I guess ...Ever since I was little hes' always been there taking care of me...Having the role my mother could'nt have.."

Mal then understood Eight's never expeirenced the loving care of a mom , So he looked at Kite like a mother...Since his real one passed away.

"I'm sorry.." She apologized , Now realizing how awkward this moment had really gotten.

" It does'nt -really matter anyway" he said uncaringly , turning around but refusing to face Mal.

" ...I know you say you don't , But inside I know you do. You just wanna be tough. So stop acting like you don't give when you actually care alot." Mal could'nt believe she actaully said that aloud.

"re-ally?" He gulped. Eight understood where these kind of situations lead , and knew enough that's the kind of circumstances he did'nt want to be pushed into.

" Well yea..." Mal said embarressed. Eight did'nt like were this was leading certainly judging by Mals tendency at this moment to look at him like a cute puppy , he needed to find a way out of this but how?

Before she got a chance to romance him ( That was Eight's thought's anyways ). He reached into his pocket and dug out several beyblade parts. He put his hand out to Mal and said that he was on his way to beybpark when he saw her and noticed she was dropping bey parts for Madoka's store , So he catched up with her to return them.

Mal looked at the parts in his hand and set her own on his grabbing both the parts and Eight's palm , Mal qiukly glanced up at him then tugged Eight towards her , Leading him into a deep embrace. Eight's face grew hot and a little eager to pry her off , But his instinct was badgering him , telling Eight something he did'nt understand.

_I've heard of couples doing this sort of thing before...and well of course lovers. I know that Mal and I are nothing close to that? so why did she want to hug me?_

"Ummm uhh Mal..W-why are you ?" Eight asked still unsure of what caused her to do this.

Mal let go of Eight and drifted back , playing with her hair.

" I guess I caught up in the moment huh?" She said laughing awkwardly. Eight could tell he'd hurt her feelings , and that was last thing he intended. Mal started a sprint but Eight was much to fast. He pulled her all the way back and gave her a quik kiss on the lips. He winked at her smoothly and told her he'd walk her home..

Even though it completely killed him to do so...

**I hope you enjoyed my FIRST one shot I will gladly do more if it 's demanded of me but right now this will be all. =3**


End file.
